My Little Child
by kougaluv
Summary: Fayt goes to earth to find out he can give birth and is going to have his an albels child. When he finds out this new information he tells everyone of his friends except for the father of his SQUEL IS HERE!
1. sick

**Hey guys I got this idea for the story in beyblade "im a father" I thought I would be cool to see it in starocean so anyway tell me what you think don't u dare give me any bad comments or ill have to kick you're $$ so tell me what u think.!**

**Couples: fayt/albel, cliff/nel**

(Just bring you up to speed)

Its has been 2 years since the gang has defeated Luther and 1year since cliff and nel got married. The gang split up after the victory Sophia left to earth, mirage went with Maria to give them a ride home and headed back to quark. Fayt and albel are currently living with each other (mainly because there seeing each other) and roger lives with them to albels protest. So on with the story.

"It's a girl!" yelled cliff running through the doors with a little screaming baby in his hands.

Everyone got up to see the bundle of joy. On the other side of the door you could hear his wife nel screaming for him to get his ass back here right now with there kid.

Everyone started laughing when he ran back there and you could hear her yelling at him.

"I wonder what there going to name her.?" Said fayt looking at the wooden door.

"Hmp..."Said Albel looking away from fayts eyes.

"Probably something stupid."

"Ya the only cool name is roger so the girls going have to have a dumb girly name maybe even albel." said roger.

Fayt and albel looked at him.

'Here we go again' thought fayt.

"Why you ungrateful maggot." screamed albel.

"try to catch me you stupid oath." yelled roger while running away from albel.

Fayt frowned while looking at the two idiots running around in the hospital.

Suddenly a nurse comes to fayt.

"You may go in to see them now the doctors done the examination." Fayt nods and grabs roger from albels grasp.

"Excuse me pretty lady can I have a lolly pop. "Said roger in his cutest voice.

The nurse turns to him a gives him a lolly pop before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Stupid maggot "says albel.

Roger turns to him with his stupid grin and says" you're just jealous that you didn't get a one."

Before albel could even grab roger to kill him fayt pushed them through the door.

"Hey guys come meet someone. "Said cliff with a proud smirk on his face.

They looked at the baby in nels hands and nel said

" meet Ellie Roberta fitter."

They took turns each holding the baby and talking only one person didn't touch the baby albel. Hours passed and everyone was tired.

" Well visiting hours are almost over so well see you at your house whenever you get out of the hospital." said fayt.

Cliff nodded not even letting go of the sleeping baby in his hands.

" Thank you for coming." Said nel.

They started to walk out the door when "BANG" the door hit albel knocking him off his feet. Fayt quickly rushed to albel side.

" Weres the baby! "Yelled Maria and mirage at the same time with sweat on there faces ellie woke up and started crying.

After a few minutes they collected there self's and started holding the baby they said there goodbyes and headed home.

"Wow that door really did a number on you albel."Said fayt walking into albel house. It was a fairly big house 5 bed rooms, 1 large kitchen, 3 bathrooms, 1 huge dinning room and one living room. Fayt walked into his and labels room and said..

" Roger could you get some ice his bump is swelling up."(Forgot bump on for head) Roger just nodded and skipped.

" I don't need any ice fool I'm not weak like your friends."

Fayt just was about to tell albel off when all of a sudden Fayt felt uneasy and ran to the bathroom. Albel saw this and ran after him. (Albel has his own personalize bathroom lucky him)

The bath room was surprisingly big and there was even a little hot spring that served as a bath. From there you could see Fayt throwing up all over the bathroom toilet. Albel walked over to fayts back and rested his hand on it.

"It hasn't stopped." Said albel smoothing fayts back with his hand

(I know who knew he could be so caring).

Fayt finally done filling out the contents in his stomach turned to albel and shoked his head.

" It's been like this for weeks the doctors here don't know what it is…albel." Albel looks at fayts emerald eyes.

"What..."

Fayt looks down at his feet?

"I think that Im going to head home to earth to visit my mom and Sophia… maybe my mom might know what's wrong with me she is a doctor after all (she's a scientist I know but she went to school so she must know human body stuff)."

" That might be a smart idea." said albel wiping away some left overs on his mouth.

They started walking out of the bathroom hand in hand when they saw a very disturb roger looking at them ice melting in his hands.

" What were you two doing in there?" fayt just laughed at Rogers face.

"None of your business maggot." Said albel taking the ice out of his hands and putting it were it hurts.

"Alright time for bed roger I am going to visit my mom soon so IV got to pack." Roger left the room and fayt went into the closet to pack he shared with Albel.

(Just to let you know the closet is huge!)

Albel walked after fayt and whispered slowly in his ear

"Lucky for us iv got sound proof walls." And close the closet door behind him.

**#$#$#!&&&(**

**Hehehehe im so evil any ways what's this new sickness fayts got? Is it deadly? What's with Albel not holding ellie?**

**Just see the next chapter then.**


	2. im what!

**Hay thanks for the reviews guys alright here we go! Okay I like the reviews I'm getting so I just want to tell you it gets better the story.**

!$#&())#$$&&#()&)$)!)

"Fayt wake up were at the earth terminal." Said Mirage waking up the sleeping sapphire haired teenager.

It has been three days since Fayt left Elicoore II and said goodbye to albel. During that time Fayt told Maria about the sickness and see if his mother could help him out. Maria agreed to help him out with the diplo so they were off. Fayt sturd in his seat and rubbed his eyes.

"Were there already?"

"Ya we are your friend Sophia phoned and said she will pick you up she just got he license." Said Mirage giggling at the terror on the young boys face.

"And I have to ride with her oh boy."

"Anyways your luggage is ready to go and will pick you up in three days." Said Mirage walking away from the room Fayt was sleeping in.

When they got to the outside of the diplo they saw Sophia wave from her Ferrari hover car.

"Remember will be back in three days so take care and find out why you're getting so sick." Said Mirage helping him put his luggage into the vehicle.

"Okay well by mirage see you in three days."

Then they were off Sophia surprisingly driven carefully and swiftly.

"Nice to see you again Sophia" Fayt said looking at her.

"Back at you Fayt I was thinking we could go to lunch before we go to your house but then again you need to see your mom…so about this sickness."

"I don't know what it is all I know is I've been throwing up for more then a month and I've gain a bit of weight."

"But we shouldn't just talk about me I heard all about your new boyfriend what his name…Leo?" said Fayt with a huge grin on his face.

"Shut up at least I'm not dating a crazy general." She said laughing her head off.

"Hay…he's not so crazy!" said fayt giving her a pissed off look while smiling.

"Really Fayt he is you don't know how shocked everyone was when we found out you two were a couple."

"Well he does love me so lets stop talking about this a just order some takeout."

"Ya that's a good idea well we better hurry." She said stepping down on the gas pettle making her car go faster.

When they got to Fayts house his mom was out in the garden picking weeds and planting seeds. Fayts house was fairly huge it had a lab inside, living room, parent's room, and fayts room. So the house was fairly big.

"MOM!" said Fayt jumping out of the car running to hug his mom.

"Oh hi Fayt I haven't seen you in a while. Hunny what's wrong you feel thin? Have you been eating properly?" She said looking him up and down.

"Mom you haven't changed at all so how's everything?"

"Oh good but we shouldn't talk here we should get inside.

Now go help Sophia with your bags."

Fayt rushed to the car and grabbed his bags from Sophia and they hurried inside. Hours past until they finally got to the subject on the matter.

"So Fayt I've bought some stuff in my lab to help us with the test for your sickness. So let's go. Sophia will you order supper while were doing the tests"

"Alright aunty I don't mind" she said picking up the phone and calling some food restaurant.

When Fayt got to his mothers lab he was told to step into the biologic chamber so she could take the test on him. After the test were done and Fayt had his clothes on Fayts mom was scanning through her papers.

"Oh boy" signed doctor liengod putting her head down.

She walked over to Fayt who was sitting down on an experiment bed. She put the papers in Fayts hands and he reads them.

"What does this mean it says that I'm…?"

"Your pregnant sweetie"

Fayt couldn't believe it he just couldn't no way could he be pregnant.

"What no your information must be wrong!"

His mother signed and got up walked to the desk and picked up a disk. She put the disk in the computer and sat down on a stool.

"If you don't believe me watch this disk." She said looking her son straight in the eyes.

Fayt stared at the screen when his father popped up.

'This message is for my son Fayt as you know I probly aren't with the living right now but this message is about Fayts other ability.

Fayt you have the power to give birth to a child. I made this ability just incase fayt would ever try to start a family when he turns 20.

The pregnancy is different from a girl pregnancy the baby will be born a month after fayt get pregnant. Fayt I'm sorry if you are confused or angry but just do me one last favor gives birth to this grandchild of mine please.'

The message ended and fayt noticed his mother was out of the room but didn't bother to find her. Too many questions went through his mind.

'What will my friends say? What will albel say? He'll probly kill me! When will I give birth the baby? I've been here for 4 weeks only a week left!'

Fayt sat there for a while trying to figure out what he was going to do. After he thought about it he headed up to his room pass his mother on the way. Once he was up in his room he stared at the ceiling lost in his thoughts until a knock on the door interrupted him.

"Fayt" said Sophia coming into the room holding some soup in her hands.

Fayt just stared at her while she passed him the soup.

She sat down on the bed next to him.

"Your mom showed me the video you must but really scared right now."

Fayt didn't say anything he just ate quietly.

"You must be afraid to tell everyone especially Albel."

The mention of that name made Fayts eyes water. Sophia saw this and just rubbed fayts back.

"Just let it all out fayt."

When she said that fayt embraced Sophia and cried softly.

Sophia just cooed nice things to him while rubbing his back. After Fayt calmed down Sophia got him to eat.

"You know were going to have to tell are friends." She said looking at him.

"Leave Albel to me I want to tell him." Said Fayt stroking his stomach lovingly.

'Even if Albel doesn't except this I will love this baby.'

&)$$&&($$$&

**Alright another chapter done thanks for all the reviews my friend darkluv is watching me type right now so I got to go but please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. the news

Alright new chapter this has a surprise ending.

I'm sorry I think you know how Fayt got pregnant Glazy Jenni

!#$#$()))!#$#!#$#$&$&$&

"Thank you for attending this meeting everyone even though I don't know what it's about." Said Maria looking at every one of her friends sitting in the meeting room of the diplo.

Everyone was there Nel and Cliff were feeding the baby, Roger was the only one in a boaster seat, mirage was sitting right beside Maria, and Fayt was sitting with Sophia across from Maria.

"Okay guys were about to show you a movie and if you have any questions ask after the movie." Said Sophia switching the movie about Fayts other ability on.

After the movie was done everyone was silent and Maria was opened mouth. Roger just got up and walked to Fayt and lifted up his shirt to see his belly.

"He's pregnant alright." Said roger walking back to his seat.

"Nel cover Ellies ears" said Cliff as Nel did exactly what she was told.

"WHAT IN HELL WAS YOUR DAD THINKING. I MEAN WAS HE TRING TO GO AGAINST NATURE. LIKE OH MY GOD WHAT IN HELL ARE YOU GOING TO DO!AND HOW THE HELL IS IT GOING TO COME OUT!"

After Cliff calmed down Fayt stood up.

"I was hoping you would be supportive…. but I'm going to tell Albel about this." He said putting a hand on his stomach petting it.

"Fayt you don't understand we are supporting you I mean you are going to have a child. That's the best thing anyone can ask for." Said Nel looking at the baby that was now in Cliff's arms. Everyone looked at Fayt and nodded.

"Thanks guys. So I'm just going to tell it straight to Albel." Fayt said walking out of the room.

Fayt was walking down the hall when an alarm went off. 'Beep. EVERYONE REPORT TO THE CONTROL ROOM.'

He ran to the room when he got there he say a screaming Ellie in her moms arms.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" screamed Cliff.

"Asteroid belt we can't go any closer to the planet or will get shot down so were going to have to transport you here. Cliff your house is the best to transport all of you so move to the transporters before we get fried. Mirage escort them please." Said Maria not talking her eyes off the screen in front of her.

Everyone raced down to the transporter and waited for mirages orders.

"Alright we can only transport two at a time so Nel put Ellie in the other transporter and you get in that one hurry we don't have that much time."

Nel kissed ellie and placed her on the transporter along with herself on the other one. And they disappeared into nothing.

"Alright Cliff, Roger you next."

They stepped on the pad and basically the same thing happened to Nel as to them.

'Beep…MIRAGE HURRY WE CANT KEEP THIS GOING FOR MUCH LONGER.'

"Alright fayt get on."

"Sophia aren't you coming?" said fayt looking her in they eyes. But she simply shoke her head.

"my homes on earth remember but I'll see you in three days when your mom comes to deliver the baby."

Fayt nodded he pacifically asked his mother to deliver his child in three days after he told Albel. Fayt stepped on the pad and with one last look at Sophia transported to cliffs house.

When fayt woke up he saw he was in Cliff and Nels room. The house was normal sized it was not like his and Albels it had a kitchen, two bathrooms, five bedrooms, and a living room for eating.

He got himself down stairs to see Nel in the kitchen, cliff reading a book, and roger playing with Ellie in her play pen.

"Hay there sleepy head." Said cliff looking up from his book.

"Hay how long have I been out?" fayt said picking up Ellie making the baby giggle.

"You've only been asleep for an hour so not long." Said Roger looking at the baby that was play with her rattle.

"I guess we should huh fayt?" said Roger looking at fayt.

Just then ellie started to cry when she heard that and roger leaned closer. Big mistake the baby hit him with her rattle and started to cry again. Everyone laughed at Rogers face.

"Guess she didn't like the idea of fayt leavening. Isn't that right ellie." Cliff said picking up ellie in the air making her giggle with joy.

"Well I think someone needs a nap" said Nel walking into the room with a bottle taking the baby from her husband.

"Say bye bye Ellie" Ellie just took the bottle in her mouth and waved her rattle around.

"Well we better go Roger its time I told Albel." Said Fayt waving goodbye to Cliff.

When they were in a grassy field…..

"Hay Fayt"

"Ya?" fayt said turning his face to roger.

"What do you think albel will do?"

Fayt just shut his eyes while thinking. 'What will Albel do when he finds out?'

"I've finally found you!"

"Fayt help!"

Fayt shot his eyes open to see 8 men in black armor and red crosses on there helmet. Two people had roger in a black bag and where starting to move in on fayt. One guy witch seemed like the leader wore black armor but the Red Cross was not on his helmet it was on his chest.

Before fayt could run the man hit him a cross the head knocking him out cold. The last thing fayt heard was a guard coming up to him and whispering in his ear…

"I can't wait to kill you and the rat."

And then fayt was out.

#$#$&()$#)(&&&&

Alright another chapter done please review guys oh and thanks for the review darkluv I'm sorry I scarred you.


	4. the warning

**Hay thanks for the reviews guys and on with the story oh and I forgot I don't own any starocean stuff!**

**! $&&()(&$#&&)((&)&)**

Fayt woke up to a sound clicking and someone screaming. When he rubbed the sleep out to his eyes he immediately got up and looked at his surroundings. He was in a dark dungeon with his hands tied together behind his back. He looked to a corner to see an unconcious roger with bruises all over.

"ROGER!" he screamed making his way over to the boy.

Roger wiggled in his sleep as he awoke unsure were he was.

"Fayt were are we…I'm scared" he said moving closer to fayt.

"I know roger but we have to be strong. I wonder what they want with us?"

Suddenly the doors flew open and out came the leader with two guards behind him. They grabbed fayt and roger hauling them up into a standing position.

"I guess you have some questions for me. You have about a few minutes to ask then we will proceed with my plan." The leader said clearly and in a rough voice.

Fayt took this chance to ask all of his questions.

"WHO ARE YOU? AND WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH US!" he screamed.

"Persistent one aren't you." The man took his helmet off to see a grown man with short black hair and blue eyes watching him." Well I am the son of general vox; Dren and you best respect me. As for you your just bait for Albel the wicked.

You are his lover and you are just our messager."

He said with a sly grin on his face when he grabbed Fayts face with his hands.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MESSAGER!" yelled Roger angrily.

Dren just smirked to his comment, and pointed his roger.

"I mean your going to tell Albel Nox that if he wants to see his lover alive ever again he must come to the ursa lava caves and fight me!"

Roger shuddered under the mans grasp.

"Oh and this little number is for you fayt. That's right I know your name we've been watching you for a while now. Boy show are guess what happens if he disobeys me."

He snapped his fingers and the man holding Roger started to beat him up bloody. You could hear Rogers's endless screams from all inside the dungeon.

Then dren snapped his fingers again and the guard stopped. Dren walked up to Roger and whispered silently in his ear…

"Now what happened to you will happen to fayt if you don't get albel at the ursa lava caves by tomorrow after noon. But trust me his fayt will be a lot worse than yours."

With that he ordered the guards to throw roger a mile from the nearest town.

With the guards gone the guard holding fayt was ordered to place fayt in a more fitting room.

"I want you to have one last good sleep before you see your lover die." And with that fayt was gone.

* * *

Albel nox was furious he just received a message from Maria an hour ago saying that fayt got to the planet yesterday and he was at cliffs house.

'Stupid maggot I can't believe he never came home!' he thought reaching cliffs house opening the breaking the door open.

What he didn't know was that Nel and Cliff were on the couch making out like there was no tomorrow.

"Get up maggots weres my lover!" he screamed.

Cliff and Nel didn't see him come in so they were so shocked that Nel pushed Cliff off her.

"OW.. NEL THAT HURT!" yelled cliff with all that commotion going around Ellie woke up screaming her head off in her playpen. Nel picked her up and started to smooth her.

"Nice going you two you woke up the baby." Said Nel pissed off.

"Hay don't blame me blame mister I'm so good I have to break peoples doors just to get into a house." Said Cliff pointing his finger at Albel.

"Well at least I'm not the one making out in front of a new born baby idiot."

Before they both could get into a fistfight Nel got in-between them with a wide eyed Ellie.

"Will you both stop it!" after it got calm and everyone settled down Nel was the first to talk.

"Now albel what is this about."

"What do you mean what is this about! I get a message from Maria saying that fayt got back yesterday and was at your house but he never came home."

Nel and Cliff looked at each other then at albel.

"What do you mean he never went home he left yesterday afternoon? Him and Roger."

Just then the door slams open with a bloody Roger wheezing in pain at the door.

"Cli.. Cliff…Nel…help…me. Please"

Then he collapsed.

Two hours later

A doctor comes out of the room shaking his head slightly coming up two the table with the three warriors.

"So doc is he going to be okay." Said cliff eagerly.

The doctor nodded.

"He's just a little banged up nothing a few weeks wont cure but he's conscious now and wishes to speak to all of you especially you." Said the doctor pointing at albel.

They all nodded and headed toward the room.

Inside there was a bandaged up Roger in the bed breathing slightly. He looked up to see everyone.

"Hay guys." He says weakly.

"Save your strength Roger." Said cliff walking over to the bed.

Roger just shoke his head.

"Guys I think we need to tell Albel about fayt " said roger. Nel and Cliff both nodded.

Albel was just confused.

"Tell me what fool."

So they spent the next hour telling Albel about the tape and the baby. And then the mystery of fayts disappearance.

"He didn't disappear fayt and me were walking home yesterday when we got jumped bye these soldiers who were lead by dren vox son of general vox.

They lead us to this dungeon then told me to tell you that… what happened to me will happen to fayt if I don't get Albel at the ursa lava caves by tomorrow after noon. But trust me his fayt will be a lot worse than death."

Albel heard this and got up to leave but before he could leave a little hand tugged on Albels shirt.

He turned around to see a little Ellie in Nels hands holding on to his shirt.

"I guess she's wondering what you're going to do about this news." Said Nel while the baby giggled a bit.

Albel just staired at the baby and answered

"I'm going to get fayt back and kill who ever is in my way."

'Who ever is in my way remember that vox.'

**!&&()(&((&(&#&$&$&$&)**

**alright finished chapter the next chapter I'm going to added a bit of albel and Ellie in this so and in the next chapter albel gets to kill.hehehehe**


	5. babysitting

**Hey guys I'm back and bader then ever sorry I haven't updated but I was sick and my computer is going haywire so ya on with the story.**

**Albel: when do I get to kill!**

**ME: soon very soon I think in the next chapter**

**Fayt: well someone rescue me and hurry!**

**ME: fine fine on with the story!**

**#$&()!&&(&)#&**

Fayt woke up to a sound of a door opening in his room. He turned around to see a girl that looked his age in a skirt and a red t-shirt with a bucket and some bread in her hands. She had golden brownish hair with a diamond butterfly Bret in her hair.

"Who are you?" said Fayt looking at her green eyes.

The girl looked at him and smiled.

"My name is Ameena."She said with a smile while Fayt just stared.

'Ameena that brings back good memories I wish she was still alive.' He thought.

Fayt just smiled and said

"I once knew a girl named Ameena. But I'm wondering why are you here? Why are you working for drean?"

Fayt had a hatred look in his eyes while Ameena just smiled.

"Well drean is my brother and I'm here to give you some water and food." She smiled at him.

Fayt just signed.

'Maybe she can help me get out if I tell her the truth.' He thought.

"Look Ameena what I'm about to tell you may shock you but it's the truth I'm pregnant with Albel Noxs child."

Ameena was quiet for a while until she burst out laughing.

"You almost had me there" she said wiping away a tear.

She looked over at Fayt who wasn't laughing. Fayt grabbed her hand and placed it on his stomach.

"Keep it there for a minute and then you'll see."

Ameena did as she was told and waited. She was about to move her hand when she felt a hard kick.

She jerked away really fast. Fayt just smiled.

"Believe me now"

Ameena was shocked and speechless

"Ho...Www….did. You get pregnant."

"How do you think I had sex with Albel?"

"EW not that I meant how can you get pregnant?"

"Oh well…." Then Fayt started to tell her the story...

**Mean while**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO BABY SIT?"

Albel screamed at cliff. Cliff just signed and said

"Look I don't like this idea either but Nel and I have to go help Maria and Fayts mom set up the station were Fayts going to give birth. And the kids to beaten up to baby-sit."

"Well why me I can't baby sit I don't know what to do." Said Albel looking at cliff with hatred in his eyes.

Just then Nel comes in with a baby bag and Ellie in her arms.

"Look Albel its easy I just changed her so if she cries just play with her, hold her, hug, feed her. And if you have trouble get roger to help you he's just asleep right now so we better get going." She said waving goodbye to them.

When they were gone Albel moved the furniture around and started to practice fighting.

'Stab…swing...Swing...Swing...Stab…swings...Swing…Swing…flips.'

"Hehehehehehe"

Albel stopped and looked over at the baby who was watching him from her play pen.

"You like that huh well your going to like this." He said flipping in the air while the baby screamed with joy.

'I wonder if my baby will like me. Like she does.' Thought Albel looking at the baby before him in the pen.

"You want to come out" he said with a little smile.

Ellie just giggled with joy.

'I guess that mean yes.'

Albel picked up the baby and noticed it was 7:00 pm and the baby's bedtime. So he grabbed a book and started to read the three little pigs.

After a while the baby finally asleep Albel decided to get his feelings out in the open.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you about how I feel you can barely talk so you wont tell. You probly wont even remember this. But feel lucky it's not often Albel the wicked opens up to a maggot."

The baby just snored softly in response. And Albel just smiled.

"When I first meet Fayt and his friends I thought they were weak depending on one another to win battles. Even when I was traveling with them I never bothered to help them. Until one battle…."

**Flashback**

"Ice blade!" yelled Fayt.

The day started the same as any other day get up and go fight monsters. This time we ran into a couple or lava monsters and Fayt was badly burnt.

Fayt was moving closer when the unexpected happened.

"Cave in run!" yelled cliff running with the others.

"Albel get Fayt!" yelled Sophia.

"Get up maggot"

"I can't just leave me!"

"NO I won't leave you!"

Then the cave collapsed on the entrance. When the smoke cleared Fayt noticed Albel was on top of him and he blushed. Albel looked down at him.

"What?" he said with a smirk.

"Nothing" said Fayt still blushing.

Albel then noticed he was so close to the boy that there lips were so closer.

'Just a little more' thought Fayt smiling in his head.

"FAYT ALBEL IF YOU CAN HEAR ME WERE GOING TO GET HELP TO DIG YOU OUT." Yelled Maria from the other side of the rocks.

Albel sat up after hearing that.

'Damn' thought Fayt.

"I guess it's just you and me for a while" said Albel.

They stayed quiet for a while then Fayt brought up the question.

"Why did you save me?"

"You're a useful warrior and I…. " Albel just looked away. But Fayt moved up right in his face.

"You what…"

Albel just stared at the blue haired boys eyes.

"I trust you." And with that he closed the space between them.

Fayts eyes shot open but so returned the kiss it went on for a while until the two lovers ran out of air. Fayt just lied in Albels arms and fell asleep. Albel just smiled and cradled the boy in his arms. Hoping they could stay like that forever.

But soon the gang found them. Fayt and Albel kept going at it until they were caught by Sophia and everyone else when they were making out in the bathroom.

**End flashback**

When Nel and Cliff got home they found Albel on the couch with the Ellie in his arms both sound asleep.

"Damn you think she likes him better then me" said cliff putting an arm around Nel.

She just looked up into his eyes.

"I don't know maybe or maybe not but I'm just happy he can take care of a kid."

Cliff just smiled and they walked to their bedroom.

**$#(&)&()((+)!$#(&&#$**

**Alright another chapter down next one will be up soon.**


	6. the fight

**Hay thanks for the reviews time for Albel to kick some ass.**

**$!#&(&()$#&()(&#$(#$&(#&**

"So that's the story Ameena" said Fayt finally finished telling her the story. Ameena just stared at Fayt with sympathy in her eyes.

"I have to tell dren" she said leavening.

"No Ameena don't." Fayt said scared of what dren might do.

An hour past until Ameena came back into his room with a look of horror on her face.

"I'm so sorry he said that when he wins he will kill you and the baby in front of Albels eyes."

And she started to cry. Fayt walked over to her and just held her as she cried.

"Ameena it's alright come on lets go to bed." He said leading Ameena to the bed.

After Ameena fell asleep Fayt was just staring into the darkness.

"I hope roger gave Albel the message because I want to live to see you grow up." He said petting his stomach.

"Maybe I should just give up."

With that he received a hard kick. Fayt just smiled sadly and went to bed.

**IN FAYTS DREAM**

_'Its so cold and dark where am I 'thought Fayt._

_"Don't give up" said a strange child like voice._

_Fayt looked around to find the source of the voice._

_"What do you mean don't give up"_

_"Don't give up...Dont give up on daddy"_

**END DREAM**

Fayts eyes shot open and looked around the room he was in. Ameena was gone but the door was open.

Fayt moved quickly out the door.

But ran into dren as well as his guards with Ameena.

"Trying to escape are you" said Dren.

With a snap of his fingers the guard had him tied up.

He walked to Fayt and placed his hand on Fayts stomach.

"It'll be a pleasure to see Albels face when I kill the two most important people in his life. You and the baby. " he smiled and they all walked away.

* * *

"Ellie stop crying he'll be back soon." Said cliff holding his baby.

It has been two hours since Albel left and Ellie hasn't stopped crying since.

"I think someone needs a nap."

Knock knock

Cliff walks up to the door and opens it there is Sophia with Maria and mirage.

"Hey ladies what's up?"

Maria and mirage rushed to the baby in his arms to play with her.

"Hi Cliff were here to see if you know were Fayt is the babies due today."

"oh boy" said Cliff with a surprised look on his face.

"Well I guess we better tell you" said Nel walking in from her kitchen with a bottle.

So everyone sat down and listened.

**An hour later**

"Alright we will pick Fayt up at the ursa lava caves." Said Maria walking to the door.

"I just hope Fayt is alright" said Sophia.

* * *

Albel had been walking for almost 2 hours and when he finally reached his destination he found no one was there. 

"Long time no see Albel nox"

Albel turned his head to see Dren with Fayt in his arms.

"Albel run it's a trap" yelled Fayt.

Just then soldiers started popping out of the rocks charging at Albel.

With one swift movement Albel defeated them with a new technique called hells tornado. Every solider was lying face down on the ground.

"I guess your going to have to fight vox" said Albel.

Dren threw Fayt to Ameena and jumped down from the rock he was standing on.

The battle raged on Dren seemed to be losing the battle. Until Albel stabbed him into the stomach with his blade. And Dren feel down and didn't get up.

Albel got up and motioned Fayt to come and hug him. And Fayt did exactly what he was told. He ran and jumped on his lover hugging him to death. Then sealing it with a sweet passionate kiss.

"I won't let you win" yelled Dren and with one last inch of his strength he stood up shooting a lighting ball at the two.

Albel jumped in front of Fayt covering him and they both prepared to feel a lot of pain but it never came.

All they heard was a horrible scream of pain. They looked to see Ameena in front of the lighting bolt getting fried.

"AMEENA!" said Fayt tears spilling down his face.

Ameena feel straight to the ground burnt and dead.

Fayt buried his head in Albels chest crying while Albel smoothed his back.

"Are you and the baby alright." Albel said hugging Fayt.

Fayt pushed away and looked in his eyes.

"You know!" said Fayt.

Albel just nodded with a smirk on his face.

"Who told you?"

"Cliff and Nel"

Fayt turned around away from Albel eyes watering.

"You must think I'm a freak." Said Fayt.

He was pushed around and went into a full lip lock. The taste was impeccable to there first kiss. When they broke the kiss Albel was the first one to speak.

"You fool why would I think that."

Just then Fayt started to scream. Albel noticing Fayts pants were wet he guess his water broke.

"Shit" said Albel until the wind started to pick up.

Albel noticed it was a ship. It started to land when people came out with a stretcher and started putting Fayt on it.

"Albel nox I'm Fayts mother don't worry will just get him set up and well be on are way with the delivering of the child."

Albel just started at the women in front of him for a second then ran to catch up with fayt.

** #!$$&)((&)$RY#$$!$#&$#&&**

** alright new chapter review rieviw  
**


	7. my little child

Hay thanks for the reviews I love you all time for the baby to be born… My friend and best buddy darkluv keep reading the first chapter and made the funniest face when she got to the last chapter she keeps saying "how is he going to have the baby is he going to poop it out." Anyways now she's laughing so I must go on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own starocean so don't sue!

W$#$&) #$&(&#(#$$(&$&$#)#$$&(&()&(

You could hear Fayts screams all through out the ship and the nurses running around to prepare for the arrival for a new child. Albel nox walked though out the ship trying to find out were his child and love was. He turned a corner to see Nel, Maria, Sophia, Ellie, cliff, mirage and roger who was in crutches all sitting down waiting and wincing whenever they heard Fayt scream in pain.

"Hay stop crying Ellie your going to have a friend to play with soon." Said Maria, which made Ellie giggle.

Another high-pitched scream came into the room.

"And you said I was loud!" said Nel to cliff who was laughing.

"Albel get your fat but in there and help Fayt." Said roger practically pointing to the door were the screams came from.

Albel ran in the direction of the door.

When he entered the room it was set up so fayt was in one of those pajama stuff. The room was large and full of machines for the baby. In the side of the room was Fayt with sweat rolling down his for head. Albel walked over to the bed and sat down taking fayts hand in his.

"How are you feeling fool."

Fayt just started at him and squeezed his hand tight.

"It feels as if I have a sword going through my heart." He said panting.

Just then Fayts mom walks in and looks at Fayt with a smile.

"It hurts doesn't it sweetie. Now you know how I felt with you." Then she turns to albel.

"Don't worry its just a contraction but now time to check how far you are dilate Fayt."

She walks over to Fayt and with her gloved fingers she checks for the inches. Once she is done she smiles happily.

"Now you are full dilated so will start after I get two nurses in here. Fayt just to let you know this is the hardest part giving birth." And with that she walks out of the room.

Fayt squeezes Albels hand hard as to mention his pain and fear. Albel just looks at him.

"Don't worry I wont leave you I never will again." And with that there lips were sealed with each other lips. When the nurses came in he was screaming so loud.

All Albel could hear was 'push Fayt your so close' or 'I think I see a head'. That part-scared Albel so many things going threw his mind 'I'm going to be a father' 'will this affect Fayt and I's relation ship.' But a scream from his lover woke him up from his thoughts all he could think about was Fayt.

"One more push Fayt and your done." His mom yelled.

Albel whispered in Fayts ear

"You can do it just one more push."

And with that fayt was done. In the room you could hear a screaming baby in doctor leingods hands. Albel whispered in Fayts ear..

"You did it fool!"

They sealed their lips one more time till doctor liengod came up to albel and fayt.

"Heres your little girl" she said handing fayt his little child.

Fayt had a huge smile on his face. He just stared at the baby curled up in his arms staring right back at him. Albel place a hand around Fayts shoulders and the other hand stroking his child's cheek.

"What are we going to name her?" said albel staring at fayt who just smiled back at him.

"What about Ameena" fayt asked his lover.

Albel just smirked.

"I like that name a lot. Nice to meet you Ameena." He said at the baby the baby just shot him a glare and a smile.

"She has your hair wit ha mixture of my hair and my eyes." Said fayt passing his baby to albel to hold.

Albel just looked at the baby she had black and light blue hair and fayts green eyes. Just then they heard a knock on the door. And in comes everyone.

"Hay meet Ameena Nox" said fayt smiling.

"Am.. ee.. na" said Ellie everyone stopped moving Cliff wasn't moving.

"Did she just say what I think she said." Yelled Maria.

"Holy shit!" said Cliff the baby just giggled.

"what thought see was going to say your name first." said Nel and everyone laughed.

They talked for away while until a knock came from the door and in came doctor leingod with a tall dark man in a uniform.

"Fayt this is commander Zaroff he's from the Federation and he needs to talk to you."

"Pleasure to meet you fayt."

Fayt looked worried he could sence something was wrong.

"What is a commander doing on an undevelop planet like this." said Albel.

Commander Zaroff just smiled and said..

"The Federation has been keepinga close eye on you Fayt and when we've found out about your second I was sent to this planet."

"To do what?" said Fayt.

The Commander just smirked.

"why to take you and your child away."

!#$#&&()$&&#&$&$#

so ends this chapter im only going on to the next chapter if i get 20 reviews.


	8. i wont let you

**Hay all right 20 reviews I'm so happy thank you everyone now time to get started….**

**! # &&()()+()+$(&)! #$&#(#$#&&#&&&45**

_Previously_

_"The Federation has been keeping a close eye on you Fayt and when we've found out about your second ability I was sent to this planet."_

_"To do what?" said Fayt._

_The Commander just smirked._

_"Why to take you and your child away."_

Everyone stopped and stared at the commander. Albel was the first to speak.

"Over my dead body!" he yelled unsealing his sword and pointing it at the commander.

"If it comes to that yes but please lets stop the violence. Fayt I think it would be wise for you to think of your Childs safety."

"I am thinking of my child's safety her being safe is staying here with albel and me." Fayt yelled furiously at the commander.

The commander just shook his head.

"You still don't get it."

"Get what?" said Fayt questionly.

"Your child will have powers like you only more destructive. She's like a ticking time bomb if her powers awaken and she's not in control she could blow up planets, galaxies or even the entire universe. The federation plans to take her and you to an isolated planet. Were are lab is and do some research on how we can stop her from destroying everything in the universe."

Everyone sat silently waiting for fayts answer.

Fayt just looked at the baby he and Albel created together and he thought of something.

"If you can stop her powers from awakening can we come back to Albel?"

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING MAGGOT! I WONT ALLOW IT YOUR NOT GOING WITH HIM." Yelled albel at fayt.

"WE DON'T HAVE CHOICE NOW DO WE!" cried fayt with tears spilling from his eyes. By that time everyone thought it was time to take there leave. The only people left in the room were the commander, fayt, albel and Ameena.

"Commander you can pick up me and Ameena at Albels house tomorrow after noon." And with that the commander left the two unattended.

It was silent for a while until albel got up to leave. He was almost out the door when he said something without even turning around.

"I wont allow you to go she's my daughter too and if they take you and her away I wont have a meaning for existence any more."

With that he left fayt to cry while the sleeping baby in his hands cooed slightly.

**They landed on the outskirts of Airyglyph were they dropped off fayt and albel.**

Fayt felt so uncomfortable about albel not talking to him. They had just arrived at home and albel had just gone to get something out of the basement. Fayt sat there on his bed lost in thoughts with Ameena sleeping. Until a noise startled him out of thoughts. He looked over at the corner of his room to see albel placing a cradle down on the floor. With out even talking to fayt, Albel walked over to him taking the baby and placing her in the cradle.

"Were did you get that?" questioned fayt.

Albel didn't answer he just walked over to the bed and started to disrobe until he was only in his boxers.

"I slept in it when I was her age." He said silently crawling into bed turning away from fayt who just crawled in after him. Fayt tried to cuddle him but the solider just pushed away.

"What's your problem!" said fayt angrily.

"Problem you want to know what my problem is Fayt liengod!" Said albel sitting up and facing Fayt who just nodded for him to continue.

"You deciding that are daughter should become a test experiment to the government!"

"That's not true there just going to try and figure our how to stop her powers from awakening!"

"And how do you think they while stop her powers by just looking at her! NO! They will touch her, take blood from her, do experiments on her like your crazy father did to you!" Fayt stopped and stared at the angry warrior in front of him.

"Don't you ever talk about my father like that again Albel nox or so help me I will take this child of ours and leave this planet and you!" Albel stopped talking for a second seeing what he had done. He had pushed the boy to hard and now he would pay the price.

"Look I just don't like the idea of Ameena being experimented on." Said albel turning away.

"AND YOU THINK I DO!"

Albel looked at his love that was close to tears.

"I don't like the idea of our daughter being tested on like me but if it will save her life I'm willing to risk it."

"Are you sure you can do it."

"What?"

"Are you sure you can watch are baby get tested on in front of your eye without interfering."

Fayt had so many questions running through his head right now' can I do this''can I watch Ameena get hurt.' His thoughts were silenced with a kiss from his lover. The kiss was sweet and passionate until they were done.

"I just wanted to see if you could do it I know I couldn't watch that without killing the person who is touching my baby."

"What if they can't stop her power what will they do to her then?"

"Shhhh…just go to sleep love."

With that more question filled both of men there in the silent room the only thing that could be heard was the babies soft coos in her cradle.

**! $&&$$$**

**All right next chapter will be up shortly please review guys I really want to know what you think of the babies in the story. And sorry that this chapter was really short.**


	9. I COULDNT DO IT!

I am back sorry if I took long to update so here I go!

* * *

The sun shined through the curtains of Fayts room the smell of Airyglyph filled the room. Fayt got up with a smile and walked over to the crib and was concerned when Ameena wasn't there. He ran over to where Albel side of the bed but he wasn't there a wave of panic swept through Fayt. He heard a noise coming from the kitchen. He put his house coat on and walked into the kitchen only to see King Airyglyph feeding Ameena some milk with Woltar at the side.

"Oh hello Fayt" said the king staring at him.

"Your majesty…Woltar I see you like Ameena." Said Fayt gesturing to the hungry baby.

"So that's her name Albel refused to give us her name before he left." Said Woltar.

A wave of shock came over Fayt.

"Don't worry he just ran out of milk for the baby he will be back." Said the king noticing the worry on Fayts face.

"What are you doing here?"

"We came here to see if the rumors were true." Said the king burping the baby.

"Rumors?"

"Yes the rumor that you were pregnant and that Albel killed Drean Vox." Said Woltar sitting down at the table.

"Well I guess the baby in your arms answers one question and he did kill Drean to save me."

The sound of a door opening startled everyone to look at Albel. Albel just stared back at them.

"Your still here maggots"

"Of course you wouldn't expect us to leave a baby while her fathers are not there to attend to her needs." Said Woltar giving the baby to Fayt.

"Well its time to take are leave." Said the king.

Once they were gone it became very silent in there kitchen the only noise was when Albel started to unpack the groceries and placing them in the fridge.

"I'm going to take a shower I only have 20 minutes till commander Zaroff comes. Please watch Ameena Albel." Said Fayt placing Ameena in a playpen.

After Albel was done putting the groceries away he picked up Ameena and started to bounce her around until there was a knock on the door. Albel opened it to see commander Zaroff but slammed the door in his face when he saw him.

"Um…Albel we have guns we can easily destroy this door and you if you don't give us the baby and Fayt."

"Get lost maggot your not getting Ameena"

"ALBEL WHAT ARE YOU DOING! OPEN THAT DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

Albel looked over to see Fayt staring at him with anger.

"No we never even talked about this."

"I don't care you know I was going to give her to the commander so open that door or so help me I will take this baby and leave you."

Albel couldn't believe it Fayt was going threw with it he was going to watch his child get cut open and everything. He just passed the baby to Fayt and left the room.

Fayt opened the door and stared at the commander sadly.

"Sorry he doesn't agree with the idea of me going with you."

They started walking out of Airyglyph to a huge ship. Fayt stared in delight of how big the ship is when he walked in.

"If I where you I would get some sleep Fayt it's a lone trip to asteroid 42J5" said the commander bring Fayt to his room.

Fayt just nodded and fell asleep on his bed with Ameena.

A few days later

Albel couldn't believe it. He thought he changed Fayts mind about the experiments on his baby.

He took a bite out of his sandwich bitterly and headed to the fridge. Albel Nox couldn't bring himself to say this but he missed his lover and his little girl. Albel was just about to see if they had any milk when the door burst open.

He turned quickly to see the familiar face of his lover and his child. But something was different about his lover he could see the pain on his face.

"Fayt? Fayt what's wrong?"

He didn't answer he just stood there with a crying Ameena in his arms. Albel grabbed Ameena and gave her a bottle. He looked back at Fayt who just stood there.

"Answer me fool. What's wrong?"

Fayt didn't answer so Albel just walked up and looked in his eyes. Fayts eyes were stained with tears.

"What happened?"

"I…I couldn't …." Fayt started saying but didn't finish.

"Couldn't what answer me?"

"I COULDN'T DO IT!"

Fayts eyes just burst out in tears and hugged Albel baring his face in the older mans chest. After a few smoothing minutes Fayt finally stopped crying and started to explain.

"It started when we arrived at asteroid 42J5…."

_Flash back_

Fayt was being lead to a laboratory were they were going to do experiments on Ameena. They walked through the door to see needles and everything you would need to do experiments on.

"Fayt please place Ameena on the table and leave the room."

Fayt did as he was told and left the room. He didn't know but something didn't feel right about this idea him leaving the room. A piercing scream of a baby crying was heard throw out the laboratory. Fayt rushed into the room were Ameena was and saw a gruesome sight to him.

Ameena was crying from being stuck with a needle taking out some of her blood and it was hurting her. Fayt didn't know what came over him.

"Get away from her!"

The scientist looked at him and just stared. Fayt was becoming angry and very upset. His eyes darkened.

"One last time get away from my daughter."

And with that there was a bright light coming from Fayt when the scientist didn't move. The room started to blow up the bottles and then there was a fire everything happened so fast. But Fayt new one thing he had to get his daughter out of there. So he grabbed the screaming baby and ran for the teleporters on the ship. He set the coordinates for Airyglyph and left.

_End flashback_

"So that's what happened I don't know what came over me I just couldn't let them hurt Ameena. And now there going to come after us for her." Said Fayt sadly taking Albels hand in his.

"Not without a fight! I won't let them take her again."

"How though they will come and they will kill us."

"You forget fool I am the leader of the Black Brigade I can have over 2 million soldiers at are door ready to fight."

"I don't want this to be a war."

"Tough luck then because it's going to be if the federation plans on taking my daughter."

"ARE DAUGHTER…. And I don't you think the king will mind if you start a war without his permission."

"Not really he gave me permission when he came over a few days ago not that I needed it. But he said if anything goes wrong we can consult him and Queen Romera."

"So the Queen really did except his proposal to get married." Said Fayt smiling which Albel did not find to happy about. He didn't agree with this marriage and he didn't like the queen.

A few months ago the king asked the queen of Aquios to be his wife and she said she would need time to think about it. Until now everyone thought it was a rumor but I guess they were wrong.

"When's the wedding taking place."

"Grrr…I don't know they have to talk it over."

A knock on the door erupted there conversation. Fayt opened the door and there was Cliff, Nel, Roger, and Ellie.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?"

"The queens here to talk about the wedding and Rogers got to pick up his stuff since he's going home to his parents." Said cliff smiling as they walked in.

"AMEENA…AMM…EEENNA…AMMMEEEENNAAA." Yelled Ellie at the baby in Albels arms. Ameena just stared at Ellie with a freaked out look that made everyone start to laugh.

"See what you've done she hasn't stop saying that name. We try to make her say daddy and mama but instead she says Ameena." Said Cliff holding Ellie in his hands

"Watch this she even knows who Ameena is……Ellie where is Ameena?" said Nel looking at her child. Ellie just stared at her mother then lifted her little hand and pointed at the little figure staring back at her in Albels arms.

"That's scary." Said Albel with Ameena staring up at him.

"So did you leave with the federation yet Fayt?" Said roger coming out of his room with his stuff packed.

Fayt just sat down at the table and started to tell them the story.

* * *

Alright this chapters done so tell me what you think. 


	10. hostage

**Alright some people said they were confused so I'm going to explain.**

**The king and queen are getting married**

**Ellie only says Ameena**

**The federation is now after Fayt and Ameena**

**A war is going to start on the planet against the federation.**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

On the outskirts of Elicoor a ship was fast approaching. 

"Sir we've reached the planet Elicoor and are spy says the experiments are were we thought they would be."

"Alright release the droid cameras. This time they won't escape."

**Meanwhile on Elicoor**

"Come on Ellie stop making a mess!" said Cliff.

"Fool put some rum on her bottle she drink it then." Said Albel.

It was time for the babies to eat and Ellie didn't really like this. She was hitting her bottle spilling milk everywhere. Which was annoying Cliff.

"No way am I going to put alcohol on my Childs bottle."

Just then Nel came running in through the door.

"The king and queen wish to see us right now it's an emergency."

**At the roof of the castle**

"You wanted to see us your majesties" said Fayt with the gang behind him.

The roof had a complete view of the sky and land. The king and queen turned around to look at Fayt.

"Hello everyone please turn your attention to the sky" said the queen.

Everyone looked up in the sky to see a floating ball then it shot out a hologram of general Zaroff only with a scar on his face.

"People of Elicoor this message is about a weapon of mass destruction that is wanted by the Federation. We have located her on your planet. She is just a baby but she is still dangerous enough to destroy countries and planets. We will a ward anyone who bring the baby to us riches that you can't imagine. She is Albel Nox and Fayt leingods daughter I advise you to take hast because if we don't get rid of this creature we will never be safe again. You have 24 hours to come to Ursa lava caves Fayt leingod before the federation goes to drastic measures. "

The message self destructed and fell into pieces on the ground out side of the city.

The king and queen turned to Fayt and Albel.

"we have a real situation on are hands right now we are about to have are wedding plans announced to the world I don't know if we can help you this time. The federation is 100 times stronger then us." Said the queen walking over to Fayt and Albel.

"But after that announcement the whole country will be after Ameena." Said Cliff walking up.

"Which is precisely why they will stay here with me at the castle until we get this mess figured out?" said the king.

"Thank you." Said Fayt leaning closer to Albel.

"Well let us get going to the dinning room you all must be hungry." Said the queen.

"Ameena" said Ellie nodding her head with amusement.

"Hey you just ate" said Cliff looking at the baby.

"If I don't recall fool she didn't drink here bottle at all." Said Albel walking to the dinning room.

"Shut up."

They all sat down and ate diner.

"Come on Ellie you said you were hungry." Said Cliff trying to feed her again.

"Excuse me Cliff may I try to feed her?" said the queen.

Cliff looked at Nel who was right beside him and she nodded. So Cliff gave the Queen Ellie and the bottle. The queen motioned a servant to bring another bottle to here. She placed it near Ellies mouth and Ellie ate it up.

"how did you do that?" said Cliff amazed.

The Queen smiled and said

"I used goat milk with a little alcohol on the tip to make her go after it."

"You used Alcohol!" said Cliff the queen just nodded.

"Yes it's very good for babies teething."

After supper everyone was about to leave when a solider came in.

"My lord" said a solider turning to the king.

"Yes what is it?"

"Its Albel mansion it was broken into by some bandits they toured the place apart."

Everyone went quiet.

"It seems they were only after Ameena" said Fayt holding Ameena tighter.

"I think its time to got to bed I'll show him the guest room." Said Albel.

They left the dinning room and went into the guest room it was big with a huge bed and a crib in the middle. Fayt walked over and sat down on the bed looking at Ameena who was fast asleep. Albel started to leave the room when.

"Were you going?" said Fayt walking up to him.

"To find out what are we going to do?"

"That's simple" said Fayt kissing Albel and leading him towards the bed.

"Not in front of Ameena"

"She's asleep and I don't think she'll wake up anytime soon."

"What's got you in the mood" smirked Albel

"Well you never did get to welcome me home" said Fayt slyly

"Is that so well I guess I'll have to do something extra special."

Albel pushed Fayt on the bed looking at the crib making sure Ameena was asleep. And then started to remove Fayts clothes until he got to Fayts pants.

"Hey Fayt have you seen…Nel." Said Cliff walking in on Fayt and Albel who sent death glares to him. A faint cry came from the cradle that made Fayt jump up to get her.

"Look what you did maggot you woke her up."

"She would have waked up any way with your guys screams."

"Get out! Get out get out!" yelled Albel grabbing his sword. Fayt watched with Ameena in his arms as Cliff backed out slowly.

"but have you seen…"

"NO. I HAVENT SEEN YOUR HAG SO GET OUT!" and Cliff was gone.

"Hehehehe" said a quiet voice.

"I guess Ameena liked that." Said Fayt. Albel walked over and put an arm around him and stroked Ameenas cheek. The little girl cuddled into Fayts bare chest and the Family fell asleep on the bed.

**_The next morning_**

"Hey weres Cliff and Nel they never miss a meal" said Fayt.

It was breakfast time and the married couple with there daughter Ellie were not present at the table.

The door opened and in came Cliff with no Nel at his side. He sat down and everyone knew something was bugging him.

"Hay cliff weres Nel and Ellie?" said Fayt.

Cliff looked up and said

"You tell me she never came to bed last night and she had Ellie with her. Did she say she was leaving because I did something wrong."

Just then the queen came in with an angry face on. She placed something on the table and pressed a button.

General Zaroff appeared again only this time he was holding Ellie and Nel was in the background.

"Fayt leingod you have been warned we have given you 24 hours now we have taken your friends and if you do not come to the ursa lava caves today at 1:00 you will never see this woman and her child again." The message ended and cliff punched a hole in the wall.

"Damn!" yelled Cliff not looking at Fayt.

"What are we going to do?" said the queen. Fayt turns to the queen and says.

"I know what I'm going to do."

Albel stopped and stared at Fayt afraid of what might come out of his mouth.

"I'm going!"

* * *

**alright a new chapter waiting for 30 reviews  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright thank you for the reviews and on with the show**

**Albel: does she ever shut up**

**Fayt: I don't know (sighing)**

**ME: I can hear you so stop talking or I'll make you have sex in the story only me describing it!**

**(Gasp)**

**Albel: you wouldn't**

**ME: I would! Now on with the show.**

_**Previously**_

"What are we going to do?" said the queen. Fayt turns to the queen and says.

"I know what I'm going to do."

Albel stopped and stared at Fayt afraid of what might come out of his mouth.

"I'm going!"

**_In Fayt and Albels room _**

"You're not going I wont let you" screamed Albel at Fayt who was packing.

"Look its not like I have a choice do I they'll kill Ellie"

"And they'll kill Ameena too fool!" yelled Albel grabbing Ameena back from Fayt

"Albel give her back"

"No you act like you have to make all the choices but I'm her father too I help bring her into this world and like hell am I going to put her in danger just because my lover says so."

Fayt stopped and stared at Albel with sadness. He flopped on the bed and just hugged his pillow. Albel silently walked over with Ameena who didn't know what was going on. He sat down next to Fayt and rubbed his back with his hand.

"I'm just saying you don't have to make all the decisions I'm her parent too I can help."

"but what are we going to do I mean we can just give her to them that wasn't my intention in the first place but what about Ellie and Nel without them cliff would be an empty shell." Fayt said cuddling Albel.

Albel just smirked.

"Don't need to worry about that I already have everything under control."

"What?"

"Just listen…"

**AT URSA LAVA CAVES**

Fayt walked with Cliff through the caves if Albels plan works they may be able to save Ellie and Nel along with Ameena. They reached there destination and saw the commander there with two soldiers holding Ellie and Nel.

"Cliff!" Nel screamed but the solider punched her in the stomach.

"Nel! GET AWAY FROM HER." Cliff ran over to the solider and punched him but was shot in the arm before he could do anything. Cliff fell to the ground clutching his arm.

"Stop firing nothing in your message said anything about fighting" yelled Fayt with a screaming baby in his hands.

General Zaroff put his hand up and the soldiers saluted there captain.

"Weres Albel I thought he would want to say goodbye to you and Ameena."

"He's not coming he said he didn't want to be here when we make to switch."

The general just laughed.

"Switch? Who said we were going to switch anything."

Fayt felt strong hands grab him and turned around to see 2 soldiers holding him and one other solider grabbed Ameena.

"What's going on?" yelled Fayt turning to the general with confusion. The general just smirked.

"Did you really think I was going to take you and the baby again? My superior said that since the baby's power has not yet developed we must terminate her."

The general grabbed the gun from a solider and took aim at Ameena. The general paid no attention to Fayt pleads to stop.

"Freeze asshole." The general turned to see cliff with a blaster pointed at him. The general felt a wave of pain come over him when he saw Albel jump down and cut him with his sword.

"You're surrounded put your hands up."

The general looked up to see an army of Airyglyph soldiers pointing weapons at him. The general moved swiftly and aimed at the baby about to shoot when everyone heard a piercing scream.

"DRAGONS! RUN!" yelled a solider.

Everyone was running to find cover the dragons were coming in fast they were flying around eat people. Cliff grabbed Nel and Ellie and got out of there. Albel grabbed Fayt and looked for Ameena. The dragons were flying in by the thousands.

"There she is!" yelled Albel running toward the man who had Ameena.

The guard who had Ameena screamed a dragon was coming straight for him. Before Albel was close enough to take the guard down a dragon scooped Ameena and the guard into its clutches and flew off with a scream. A huge roar came into the cave and the dragons flew off with fear.

When the dragons were gone so was the General Zaroff and his soldiers. Albel moved to Fayt who had tears going down his face. He grabbed Fayt and pulled him into a hug while the younger man pressed his face into the older mans chest. Albel turned to a solider and said

"I want the whole Black brigade out here in these caves searching for Ameena Nox right now!"

"YES SIR!"

The entire fleet of soldiers left Fayt and Albel Alone in the cave while they searched.

**_Deep in the caves were Crosell lived_**

A dragon walked up to the huge dragon called Crosell and placed a little tiny baby down. Crosell just stared at the dragon and looked at the baby.

"so this was the reason everyone was fighting while I was sleeping. Pathetic humans."

Crosell motioned the dragon to leave the baby here while the other dragon left. Once the dragon was gone Crosell moved his head closer to the baby trying to scare her. He bared his teeth and roared at her but she just sent a death glare back at him.

Crosell couldn't quite place the appearance but this baby reminded him of someone he met before. Crosell moved the baby behind him next to a figure. He turned to the figure next to the baby and smiled at his egg.

"I guess it would be best if I keep the baby around. Besides my egg will be hungry when he hatches."

**

* * *

**

**Alright screw reviews I'll do the chapters when ever I want so ya and hugs for everyone who reviewed this story I luv u all.**


	12. THE END!

**_Sorry for taking so long guys it's just with homework and finals coming up and my stupid teachers with there projects. Grrr… damn teachers well on with the show. Wooooooooowoooo_**

**_$#&$()#$#$&&(!$&$_**

**Back were Fayt and Albel are.**

"Sir we've picked up a trace of something" said a solider walking up to Albel.

Albel looked up and stared at what the solider had brought him. In front of him was the man that had Ameena when the dragons came. And by the looks of him he was beaten up pretty badly. Albel grabbed the man by the throat and pulled him up.

"WERE IS SHE! WERES THE BABY YOU HAD!" the man coughed up some blood and just said

"Mar…q…uis" and the poor man was dead.

"Marquis does he mean crosell" said cliff walking over with Nel holding on him.

"If he does we better hurry before the general gets there before us. Here take Ellie to Clair lasbard and tell her to please watch her." Said Nel giving Ellie to a solider to deliver.

Fayt just cuddled closer to Albel and said

"I'm just afraid of what crosell will do when we get there."

And they walked away toward Crosells lair.

Once there they opened the door to Crosells lair only to see Crosell out cold and Ameena beside him waiting behind an egg. She smiled at them and threw her arms in the air and giggled. Crosell moved in his sleep from the noise. Fayt put his hands up to shush her and she stopped and giggled.

"It seems the general hasn't made it this far." Said Albel looking suspiciously around crosells lair.

"I'll go get her" whispered Fayt walking forward but stopped when he felt an arm around him.

"It's not safe Fayt." Said cliff who grabbed his arm. Fayt smiled and brushed his arm off.

"I'll be fine Crosell won't hurt us we were the ones that beet him remember."

So Fayt creped silently toward the baby he walked pass Crosell and stopped when he heard a screech. He looked over his shoulder to see a baby dragon that looked like Crosell only dark blue. The baby walked over to Fayt and started hitting him with his claws. Albel looked over to Fayt and saw the dragon trying to attack his lover but saw something else instead a gun pointed at Fayt. Panic swept over him when the bullet shot at Fayt but luckily Fayt heard the bullet and dodged. Everyone looked up to see the general and his soldiers with guns aiming straight at him and Albel.

Straight away Albel new what to do he grabbed an exploding knife and threw it were the general was. When the knife hit the cliff and general Zaroff fell down along with his men.

Unfortunately the bomb woke up Crosell and his eyes shot open hearing the noise and he awoke with a roar. The generals men pointed the gun at Crosell and fired bring the enormous dragon down to the ground but soon got back up with an angry roar.

Fayt saw the battle going on and rushed toward Ameena but the baby dragon that had his attention on his injured father had other ideas. He got to Ameena first and started growling at Fayt, which made Ameena laugh. Fayt tried to pick up his baby girl but the dragon snapped at him and started moving toward Ameena. Something clicked in Fayts mind. He got down to eye level with the baby dragon and said

"You think I'm going to hurt her don't you?"

The dragon just nodded and started to snuggle Ameena, which she laughed at and started hugging back. Fayt just smiled and said

"Its okay I won't hurt her she's my baby I'm her dada like yours over there… OH NO CROSELL!"

Fayt turned toward the big dragon to see a battle raging on between Albels forces along with Crosell fighting against General Zaroff's forces. So far Albel was losing and Crosell was just hit with an electronical net that pined him down to the ground and started zapping him.

The baby dragon made a crying screech and ran straight toward his father. He tried to attack the net but just zapped him self. The baby dragon kept trying to attack the net but kept failing.

Fayt took this opportunity to grab Ameena. He scooped up his beautiful baby girl and held her tight. Ameena looked over her dads shoulder plus saw the baby dragon and cried from all the fighting she was seeing. Especially of what was coming toward her dad behind his back.

"TIME TO DIE FREAK!"

"FAYT WATCH OUT!"

Fayt turned his head around to see the general coming at him with a knife and since he had the baby he couldn't defend himself. The knife cut a good slice out of him because he was bleeding all over the baby. He fell on the ground still holding the baby who was looking straight at her dada wondering what was going on.

Albel killed the solider he was fighting and ran toward the general. Zaroff pulled out a gun from his pocket and shot Albel in front on Fayts and Ameenas eyes.

Ameena just stared at her surroundings everyone was getting beat up and thrown to the ground. She saw her uncle Cliff and Auntie Nel on the ground holding hands. She turned her direction to her parents and saw her daddy Albel on the ground holding his arm like he was in pain. She started to breath heavily like something was stuck in her throat. Then she looked up at her dada who was covering her in blood. He saw her looking at her and smiled he held her closer and whispered silently

"Me and daddy love you…so much."

"Aw…how touching"

Fayt looked up at the figure standing up it was general Zaroff holding a gun directed at Ameena.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way. But you brought it a pone yourself Fayt Liengod."

He moved the gun closer to Ameena but noticed something different about the baby her eyes changed color from green to red and she looked like she was going to kill.

"DADA DADDY!"

Ameena screamed so loud that it knocked to general back from all the sound waves that she was producing.

"AHHH…SOMEONE MAKE HER STOP!" yelled the general.

Fayt with an ounce of strength left he used healing to stop the pain for a minute. He looked at the general and yelled.

"ONLY IF YOU PROMISE TO LEAVE MY FAMILY AND ME ALONE FOR THE REST OF ARE LIVES AND EVERYONE ELSE WHO WAS EXPERIMENTS LIKE SOPHIA AS WELL AS MARIA ALONG WITH THEIR FUTURE CHILDREN!"

The general had no choice it was either that or a screaming baby killing him with her sonic blast of screams.

"ALRIGHT WE HAVE A DEAL!"

Fayts heart skipped a beat he was going to live free and safe with Albel and Ameena .He cuddled the baby and screamed.

"AMEENA NOX STOP IT'S ALRIGHT WERE OKAY NOW WERE SAFE!"

The baby stopped crying and her eyes turned back to green and she cuddled her dada.

"Dada"

"That's right I'm dada…. wait…did you just say your first word."

Fayt looked at his little girl who was giggling and pointing at him calling him Dada.

He ran over to Albel and shook him screaming

"Albel get up she said her first word…Albel…ALBEL!"

"DADDY!"

"SHE SAID IT AGAIN YOU MORON NOW GET UP LOVE!"

Fayt felt for a pulse and found it very faint. A dark shadow came over him the general came down to eye level with Fayt.

"LETS GET SOME MEDICAL ATTENTION FOR THESE PEOPLE AND FREE THE DRAGON I DON'T THINK HE LIKES WHAT WERE DOING RIGHT KNOW!"

The soldiers all came out with medical supplies and freed Crosell, which was stupid because he ate a person who tried to free him. But after Fayt claimed him down and told him the story. But he asked a question that he was wondering.

"Crosell how could you have a baby dragon?"

Crosell just laughed and looked at his son.

"Why get a female dragon my size and…"

"STOP THAT'S AS FAR AS I WANT TO KNOW! But is there a dragon your size."

"Yes she came from land of Greton fifty years ago she died after having Crow here."

"Crow? That's his name?" said Fayt looking a that blue dragon playing with Ameena.

"Yes problem?"

"NO! No problem at all but so your saying crow has been in his egg for fifty years."

Crosell just nodded.

"Yes well that's how long dragon eggs have to stay in their egg before they hatch at least the big one. He will get half my size in 14 years that's there growth span at that age. Funny thing though human when he hatched he went straight to him and when I lead him to Ameena he just started to cuddle her and lick her like she was another baby dragon. I still cant believe he likes humans."

Fayt just smiled and took Ameena saying there goodbyes plus promising a play date for Ameena and Crow, which made Crosell growl.

He started heading toward the ship were Albel was. Cliff and Nel had been checked out and everything was in perfect order so they left.

Fayt headed toward Albels room. He was about to open the door when the general comes out handing a paper over to Fayt.

"What's this?"

"A document stating that the government cannot harm you or your family or friends along with we will not interfere with your life or the one of you Childs and families. All you need to do is sign right here next to Albels signature. You picked a careful one in there he read over it about 30 time just to make sure there were no mistakes. Anyways just sign there and will just drop you off at your house and leave you alone."

Fayt nodded and signed his name. The general looked toward the baby and gave her the pen. And pointed to a place on the paper.

"She needs to sign to."

So Ameena scribbled on the paper and the general left.

Fayt walked into the room to see Albel on a bed his arm bandage up. Ameena squealed with delight from seeing her daddy look at her. Albel took the baby from Fayt and held her.

"DADDY!"

Albel was shocked his face was priceless and it made Fayt laugh so hard.

"so I guess we got the names stated I'm daddy and your…"

"Dada"

"So what else did I miss while I was out cold."

"Well you missed your daughters powers awake she's got quite the voice."

"I saw that part I pretty much blacked out when she stared to scream. What else?"

"Well your daughters best friends with Crosell little dragon son Crow. But other then that I guess you heard about the contract."

"Yes I signed it."

"So did I"

Albel moved over in his bed mentioning Fayt to come lay down which he did. Fayt looked up into Albels eyes and said

"I guess its okay to say were safe now"

Albel gave on of his of course smirks.

"Ya its okay."

Fayt and Albel feel asleep in each other's arms and in the middle was Ameena snoring away. But what was on Fayt and Albels mind was that they could raise there daughter now with no fear at all.

**!$&$&(&)&$!&**

**okay guy there another chapter after this just to let you know it's a couple years later. BUT I WAS THINKING OF MAKING A SEQUEL BUT WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK.**


End file.
